


Friends with Benefits

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Creampie, Cumshot, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Friends With Benefits, Imagination, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Smoking, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: R18 | After her life was saved by the blue eyed Commander, (Y/N) (L/N) falls hopelessly in love with Erwin Smith. Jean Kirstein is hopelessly in love with Mikasa Ackerman. Knowing they’ll probably never have the love of their lives, the two seek comfort in one another.. and a certain Captain ends up overhearing.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Friends with Benefits

𝒻𝓇𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒹𝓈 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝒷𝑒𝓃𝑒𝒻𝒾𝓉𝓈 . 𝒻𝓇𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒹𝓈 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝒷𝑒𝓃𝑒𝒻𝒾𝓉𝓈 . 𝒻𝓇𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒹𝓈 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝒷𝑒𝓃𝑒𝒻𝒾𝓉𝓈

"And time!" Captain Ackerman calls out. I roll onto the ground, panting and clutching my stomach in pain. A few droplets of blood roll down my cheek and onto my neck, and I wipe it away with the back of my hand. 

"Did you really have to go for the stomach? And the face?" I growl, glaring at Mikasa. No matter how many titans I've fought, I can never fight her; and it seems Captain Ackerman takes joy in pairing me up with her all the time. 

Mikasa says nothing, but her blank stare seems apologetic, and I have no choice but to accept it. 

From the corner of my eye, I can see Commander Smith doing push ups. Ever since he lost his arm in battle, he trains twice as hard. The sight of the blond Commander supporting his body weight with one hand, his muscles contrasting as he does the one-armed push ups gives me butterflies. 

When Wall Maria fell, I was at my family home in Shiganshina. I vaguely remember being separated from my family and running through the streets as titans flooded in from the walls. 

The day was eventful and my memory is faint, but I remember being grabbed by a smiley-faced titan. I remember screaming and thrashing and begging for help to no avail, and just as I was about to get bit; I fell. 

I fell out of the titans grip, screaming and soaring through the air until I landed against something hard and warm; against someone’s strong chest. 

Erwin Smith! I’d only heard about him before, never before had I seen him in the flesh. Up close, his expression was so pensive yet calm and he was so beautiful, his aura and his appearance was gorgeous. 

I’d realized, as Captain Levi Ackerman—a short yet unbelievably strong soldier with dark hair and almost translucent grey eyes—sliced the titan’s nape, Erwin Smith had grabbed me out of the air and rescued me. 

Later on, I’d learned that my family had disappeared during the incident. I didn’t have time to mourn them, though; my love for them was replaced by my obsession and admiration for the blue eyed Commander. In order to be closer to him, I joined the 104th Cadet Corps. 

I pull myself to my feet before Commander Smith takes notice of my defeat, stumbling over to my friends, Jean and Eren.

"Your sister is a killing machine." I growl at Eren. "It runs in the family." Jean supports, causing a smug expression to appear on Eren's face. 

Eren has a bloody nose and a bruised eyebrow, but his 'training partner'—more like somebody he can beat the shit out of without getting in trouble—Jean, looks much worse. 

Jean is doubled over on the grass, struggling—and failing—to stand up, his face covered in fresh, red bruises, cuts, and blood. Lots of blood. I cringe, but nonetheless I help him to his feet. 

“Thank you.” He sits on a bench as I wrap his head in a fresh bandage, him returning the favor by doing the same for me. By now, Eren is gone, leaving the two of us alone. 

Jean and I met when I joined the cadets, but we really bonded one drunken night when Jean confessed his undying love for Mikasa Ackerman to me, and I, my—I like to believe—healthy obsession with Commander Erwin Smith. I’d understood his feelings, and in return, he’d understood me. Since then, we’ve had a... friendship; if you could call our relationship that. 

“I got the stuff from Connie.” I whisper. Jean perks up, his excited eyes looking into mine. “So he was serious?” A grin appears on my face as I nod my head. 

“I’ll meet you at the gate three hours after curfew.” 

Jean nods his head. “It’s a date, then.” 

Unbeknowest to me, Captain Levi has overheard our conversation. 

𝒻𝓇𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒹𝓈 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝒷𝑒𝓃𝑒𝒻𝒾𝓉𝓈 . 𝒻𝓇𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒹𝓈 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝒷𝑒𝓃𝑒𝒻𝒾𝓉𝓈 . 𝒻𝓇𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒹𝓈 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝒷𝑒𝓃𝑒𝒻𝒾𝓉𝓈

12:08.

I pull my hood over my long, dark hair, my cloak acting as a disguise, hiding my figure and making me blend in with the shadows. 

I descend down the stairs, away from the girls’ dormitory and down the hall, staying on my tiptoes to refrain from making noise. 

I know there are guards placed outside every night, just in case, but I’m not worried; the route Jean and I take is void of human life. I exit the building and run towards the gate, enjoying how the night wind hits my face. 

It’s quiet and dark where Jean and I meet up, almost lifeless, but I know he’s there, sitting where he usually does. 

I can make out his hair, and the outline of his pants as I step closer. 

“You’re late.” He whispers, standing to his feet when he sees me. I wrap my arms around his lean figure, and he embraces me, too. It seems he’d became a little worried. 

“Fashionably so.” I say, removing my cloak and tossing it aside. Underneath it, I wear a baby blue crop shirt and black jeans. I can feel Jean’s eyes on my body, checking me out. 

Digging into my pants’ pocket, I pull out a small bag filled with a green substance, similar to broccoli, or grass. Though the bag is sealed tight, the pungent scent of the leaves still escape, hitting my nose in a strong way. Jean’s eyes light up, his breath hitched in his throat. “No way!” 

“Yes way..” I snicker softly, sitting down on a bench hidden from view and rolling up a blunt. “You have a lighter?” 

Jean nods quickly, digging around in his pockets and handing me his chartreuse lighter. I lick the blunt from bottom to top, wrapping it and placing it between my lips. 

“This cost a lot of money.” I mumble, the fat wrap still between my plump lips. I press the lighter, the fire appearing between my face and Jean’s, lighting up his visage so I can see him better. He stares at the blunt with want and eagerness in his eyes.

Jean is quiet, cupping his palm around my fist and guiding the flame towards my blunt, lighting it. I have the honor of taking the first puff, a happy expression on my face.

It only takes a single puff to make my eyes start turning red, the scarcity of the drug being the main reason behind my low tolerance. I offer the blunt to Jean, who takes it quickly, holding it to his lips and puffing like his life depends on it. 

“Aauhh..” He practically moans, letting the smoke out. I click the lighter again, holding the flame between our faces in order to see him better. His expression looks orgasmic, eyes tinted a light red, his cheeks blushing a rosey pink. He holds the blunt against his lips and puffs again. 

“Save some for me.” I grin, snatching the blunt from him. Before he can say anything, I shove my mouth against his in an open mouthed kiss, my tongue rubbing against his, inhaling the smoke from within his mouth. 

“Mmh!” A surprised sound escapes Jean’s lips but he doesn’t complain, gripping onto my thighs and blowing the rest of the smoke into my mouth. 

I pull back, the two of us panting softly, a string of saliva connecting our lips. I lick it up, swallowing it. Jean’s eyes widen slightly at the action, and I notice a tent slowly appearing in his pants. 

With a mischievous grin, I place the blunt between my lips, puffing and wrapping my arms around Jean’s shoulders, kissing him again. This time, he grabs hold of my waist, pulling me onto his lap and greedily taking in the secondhand smoke from my mouth. His hands make their way up my body and start tweaking my nipples, making me squirm. 

“Jean..” I pull back, panting and trying to squirm out of his grip. “It hurts.” 

His cheeks flush even redder, embarrassed. “I’m sor—mmf!” I suddenly push my fists against his torso to shove him down, laying him against the cold ground and straddling his chest. A grin crosses my face at how flustered he looks, my weight trapping him firmly in place. 

“(Y/N)..” I hold the blunt between his lips in order to shut him up, urging him to puff on it. He takes the blunt from me, and while he is busy with the weed, I start to undress. By now, my vision has adjusted to the darkness, and I can feel his eyes watching my body as I get naked. 

I start by kicking off my shoes, then peeling my shirt off and tossing my pants aside, leaving the articles of clothing in a pile close to us. 

I sit on Jean’s chest in just my yellow bra and pink panties. The drug we shared has caused me to relax and unwind, my pussy increasingly wet as a result. 

I subconsciously grind the wetness against his chest, leaving a mini pile of juice on his body. 

By now, Jean has finished the blunt, his attention completely focused on me. We make eye contact, and I lick my lips at Jean’s facial expression: flushed cheeks, half lidded eyes, parted lips. 

He looks so high and so horny. 

Reaching up, he grips the thin fabric of my bra, pulling it down and freeing my nipples from the confinement. The night air hits them, causing them to harden, and with an eager expression, Jean spits between his thumb and index finger, making a soft ‘thpf’ sound and using the fluid as lubricant to pull on my pink buds. 

I moan softly, and, wanting to return the favor, I reach down, fiddling with his belt in order to unbuckle it. I finally pull it off with a click, unbuttoning his pants and pulling his cock out. 

Jean’s dick isn’t relatively long, but his thickness makes up for it. I grip him by his balls, pulling his cock out of his pants completely, and from the way he hisses, I imagine I’ve pulled too hard. “Sorry,” I whisper, and he shakes his head, as if saying it’s okay. 

Spitting into my fingers, I gently grip onto his balls again, playing around with them in my hand and palming his genitals. Jean’s eyes are on me, watching my body and panting softly, his expression needy, yet at the same time hesitant and shy. 

“It’s okay,” I whisper, a tiny smirk appearing on my face. “You can fantasize about her.” 

“Auuuh...” Jean moans, and I can feel him going fully hard under my touch when I tell him that. 

He lays back completely, his eyes closing as he gives in to his desires, enjoying my touch; Mikasa’s touch. 

“She-She called me horse today,” He stutters, his voice a weak whimper. I giggle, continuing my treatment on his cock, spitting on my hand again and pumping him harder. 

“She meant horse DICK.” 

His only response is the pleasured mewl that escapes his lips when I compare his anatomy to the girthy animal. I can feel his precum mixing with my spit. 

“Y-You know.. you can imagine him too,” He whispers. My heart beats faster at the mention of him; Commander Erwin Smith. 

I imagine him; the tall, bulky soldier with a calm gaze and deep, persuasive voice. I imagine him smiling that pretty smile at me, his usually furrowed eyebrows relaxed, his ocean eyes gazing into mine with interest and desire. 

I imagine his hand caressing my cheek softly as his lips kiss mine desperately, his touch diverting from my face to my inner thigh, sliding over my nipple in the process before finding its way up my dress. 

“Stay the night with me.” He begs, placing featherlight kisses over my ear, and I cave in. 

My pussy is dripping wet by now, my panties buried against my cunt lips—a poor excuse for protection—like a dam threatening to break. 

I take my hand off Jean’s dick for a moment to pull my panties off, tossing them aside and bouncing on Jean’s chest again.

My pussy is so aroused that I can hear its gushing noises as the wetness collides with Jean’s chest, and I moan out shakily, already approaching my release. 

“Commander..” I pant, my eyes shut tight as I rub myself off to “Commander Smith’s” chest. Reaching down, I continue pumping Jean’s cock. “M-Mikasa..” He whimpers, his eyes shut tight. 

I imagine Commander Smith and Mikasa fucking, a thought so revolting that I’m almost turned off. I shake the image out of my mind quickly. 

“J-Jean..” I whimper, gripping his cock a little harder. He cracks an eye open. “Y-Yes?” He whispers. “Yes baby?” He corrects. 

I feel my cheeks burn even more. “C-Can I ride your face?” I whimper, pouting and purposefully circling my fingers around his cockhead. Jean moans, a deep sound erupting from within his throat. “Can I sit on your tongue, baby?” 

I continue my treatment, pressing the tip of my finger against his dickhole, which leaks with precum. He nods quickly, sticking his tongue out and opening his mouth. “Come sit on my tongue.. hurry up,” he smacks my ass twice, ushering me to park my pussy on his face. “Aauhhh...” He emphasizes the sound of his open mouth, and I hop on eagerly, his wet tongue slithering directly into my hole. 

“Ngh!” I moan out, continuously jerking Jean off as I bounce on his tongue. Precum leaks out of his cock and I can feel him twitch, approaching his release. My pussy twitches against his pink, hot muscle too, my hole threatening to squirt on his face at any minute. 

Commander Smith—no—Erwin. 

I shut my eyes tightly, panting and imagining the tall and muscular, dreamy male. 

I bet he’s as commanding and dominant in the bedroom as he is on the battlefield. 

I bet he’d grab onto my hair and press his fingers into the back of my neck as he fucks my skull. 

My legs tremble as my thoughts continue to race, imagining myself in various intimate situations with Commander Erwin. 

I bet he’s so needy when he’s drunk; his cheeks flush and his cock drips with precum. 

I bet his cum would drench my hair and my lashes. 

My legs tremble as I approach my release, feeling my orgasm get so close that my vagina trembles, multiple choked whimpers escaping my lips. 

I bet creampies are his favorite.. I bet he’d impregnate me in one go. 

Then he’d still fuck me every night while I’m knocked up. 

“Oh God I’m cumming.. Erwin.. E-Erwin! I’m cumming! Erwin! Erwin!” 

I grip onto Jean’s hair, bouncing on his tongue faster. In return, his tongue’s thrusts grow more frantic and rapid, and my legs tremble. Moaning deeply, I cream all over his face. 

He licks me clean thoroughly, making me squeal and close my legs before his tongue returns to his mouth, tired. I move off of him, naked and happy. Jean isn’t satisfied yet, though, so I get on my knees in front of him. 

My tongue hangs out of my mouth, and to test the waters, I lick his balls lightly. He shudders in pleasure and I smirk to myself, wrapping my hand around his cock. 

“Goddamn it, Jean.” I say in between kisses to his testicles, my hand massaging his cock. “You’re so fucking big.. I bet you’d rip her throat,” 

I continue pumping his cock, my thumb circling his dickhole and my face resting against his balls. “I bet she’s a virgin, Jean.. your cock would make that pussy cry...” I grin, pumping faster. “She’d probably even bleed.” 

Jean’s breathing grows more and more rapid, his eyes continuously fluttering open and closed, as if he can’t decide whether to watch my face or let his imagination take over. 

Batting my eyelashes innocently, I take his balls in my mouth, slurping and spitting and making bubbles on them, massaging them with my lips as I fuck him with my hand. 

This is the first time I’ve ever put my mouth on Jean, and from the looks of it, he’s taken aback and really enjoying himself, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he grips me by the hair. “Fuck... fuck... fuck... fuck!” 

Usually, when he would be close to his release, he’d announce; “I’m gonna bust!” and I’d aim his dick at the steps, having him shoot his load on the stone, threatening him even if a single drop got on me, but this time he grips me by the neck and holds me firmly in place, moaning deeply and jerking off all over my face. 

His sperm lands in thick gunks all over my face and tongue, Jean ejaculating for a long time before his cock goes soft against my lips. I wrap my lips around the tip of his soft cock, sucking the remainder of his juices out. He shivers, pushing me back by my forehead and securing his penis back into his pants. He releases his grip on my neck, his fingers having left a red marks in their place. 

At the realization of what he’s done, Jean’s face turns red, apologizing profusely for his actions. “I-I’m s-sorry I los-st c-control.” He stutters, his intoxicated mind struggling to catch ahold of reality. 

I grin, shaking my head as a dismissal to his apology, licking the cum off my teeth and face. To me, the forceful nature of his actions was erotic. 

Jean helps me get dressed, aiding me at putting my pants and cloak back on. My panties are completely ruined and I use my shirt to clean the spunk off of my face, so I can’t rewear those. 

Digging around in my cloak pocket, I pull out a couple of cigarettes—the two sticks having cost me an entire week of saving up—and awkwardly hold one out to Jean. With a shaky hand, he pushes my hand away, dismissing my offer. “I think it’s enough for tonight.” He says, still blushing. “Besides, it’d feel weird if you did everything for me.” 

I smile tiredly at him, my body spent from our endeavors. “Then go to bed.” I whisper, sitting on the stairs and placing one of the sticks between my lips. Jean lets me keep his lighter—or rather, doesn’t mention me giving it back, so I keep it. “Goodnight (Y/N).” Jean says, before disappearing into the building. 

I want to light the cigarette, but instead decide on saving it for another time, pushing it and the lighter back into my pocket. 

Standing up, I turn to leave, but my body freezes and my heart races as I notice a figure emerge from the shadows. 

“So that’s what you two brats do out here.” 

My legs tremble and my blood runs cold. 

“C-Captain Ackerman..”


End file.
